Chat:Morning Glories 45
Morning Glories Issue 45 Tinychat from April 29, 2015 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey: not enough sandwich in this issue 0/10 0002 brella: really though i feel so cheated 0003 darrrrkvngnce: hey all 0004 yuuhy: Wow, quite a few people right away. 0005 macey: im going to poll everyone who comes in their sandwich opinions 0006 aaron: what we prefer to eat, or how let down we were by the lack of sandwich today? 0007 yuuhy: Did Guillaume make the sandwich himself? Does he take custom orders? That's what I want to know. 0008 brella: maybe that is guillaume's real gift. sandwich-making 0009 knward: Good question. I'd bet on it. He seems the type. 0010 macey: yuuhy, are you kidding, guillaume is a teenage boy, he doesn't know how to make anything 0011 aaron: well, as a teenager, i was pretty proficient in sandwich making. 0012 brella: he probably had ike made it. right yuuhy. 0013 knward: I could see Macey forcing him to learn how to make his own sandwiches. 0014 macey: "alright ike i'll join your help casey thing if you make me sandwiches every day" 0015 brella: i can only do this for so long, guillaume. you need to learn to apply your own mayonnaise 0016 macey: ike starts wondering why he never sees guillaume eating the sandwiches.... 0017 yuuhy: I /know/ there were extended sandwich shop headcanons on twitter at some point. 0018 macey: first of all, i would NEVER teach him to use mayonnaise. mayonnaise is HORRIBLE. miracle whip ftw. 0019 aaron: oof, really? 0020 brella: i should have known 0021 knward: To each her own. 0022 macey: if i have to fight about this miracle whip vs mayonnaise thing i will, it happens all the time in my house. 0023 brella: i've never even had miracle whip so i doubt i could defend mayo properly, but i believe you 0024 brella: and also i do not want to fight you, you are too powerful 0025 knward: Mayo sandwiches for life! 0026 knward: Miracle whip has a bit of tang to it. I'm sensitive to sweet things so I guess that's why I like mayo. 0027 doofusface: 110% here with zero knowledge of anything 0028 yuuhy: I'm sorry I cannot mustard up strong enough feelings about miracle whip vs mayonnaise 0029 brella: i hope that this entire chat is just an analysis of mayo vs. miracle whip 0030 brella: oh my god yuuhy get out 0031 doofusface: what is miracle whip 0032 knward: Condiment debates require no knowledge. we are fools. As in I am a fool. 0033 brella: i'm not really relishing this conversation 0034 yuuhy: Okay, I will get out. I'll ketchup with y'all later. 0035 brella: i need to ketchup on my mayo/miracle whip info 0036 knward: Omg. Is this really just going to be about mayo vs. miracle whip. 0037 brella: DAMN IT, YUUHY 0038 doofusface: HAHAHA 0039 yuuhy: Ehehehehhehehe. 0040 aaron: heh 0041 knward: I hate/love you brella/yuuhy. 0042 macey: i don't think anything else really happened in this issue 0043 macey: it was just about jade and guillaume discussing proper sandwich making 0044 aaron: that's all i got out of it 0045 macey: and the story of how a rift formed between jade and her mom after a bad sandwich making incident 0046 yuuhy: Don't discount the cookies. 0047 brella: that's not the kind of thing you can ever really forgive 0048 yuuhy: She really didn't like those cookies. 0049 knward: God damnit! This has gone to far. 0050 knward: too. 0051 macey: i KNOW we found out so much about the ellsworth family's food opinions 0052 darrrrkvngnce1: having internet issues 0053 knward: First the chili in issue 38 now sandwiches and cookies. 0054 darrrrkvngnce1: are we still on sandwiches? 0055 doofusface: would handing jade a badly-made sandwich give her some sort of war flashback 0056 brella: we never left sandwiches 0057 macey: we're always on sandwiches 0058 darrrrkvngnce1: lol 0059 yuuhy: I SEE LISSI 0060 doofusface: is that assumption correct 0061 doofusface: hiya yuuhy 0062 doofusface: im here to gather notes on evil fanart 0063 brella: i feel like jade's a forgiving person when it comes to sandwiches. i mean she ate one guillaume made(?), so 0064 macey: yeah she trusted his suspicious french sandwich 0065 doofusface: i mean. nice fanart. pretty non pain inducing fanart 0066 brella: i want to know what other things she asked guillaume to bring 0067 doofusface: a dead body? 0068 brella: besides the sandwich. apparently there was a LIST 0069 doofusface: maybe. 0070 brella: no, lissi, the dead body was already there 0071 doofusface: oh darn 0072 brella: guillaume was way ahead of her on that one 0073 doofusface: forgive my ignorance 0074 macey: rereading 0075 doofusface: a tub big enough to hold the dead body? 0076 brella: guys......... i just had the flash of a most terrible pun, but because i'm not yuuhy, i'm going to hold it inside 0077 yuuhy: i can't believe lissi is here just to troll us 0078 brella: i can 0079 knward2: For some reason I had to reenter but my username is still taken weird. I cant see the sandwiches conversation an 0080 doofusface: im also here to procrastinate my ten page paper 0081 knward2: Who else has finals week this week? 0082 doofusface: wow ruDE 0083 doofusface: i have them. i am in limbo from them. 0084 yuuhy: I can't wait till the mg kiddos have finals. 0085 yuuhy: I mean probably somebody I love will die, but. 0086 brella: i can't either, yuuhy. what happens if you fail 0087 macey: what are finals at mga 0088 doofusface: haha like the twins 0089 brella: what do they do if you break 24 hour quiet hours 0090 yuuhy: YOU GO HOME 0091 knward2: Gribbs strangles you. 0092 doofusface: i AM HOME 0093 brella: are they all written finals, or do you have to write papers 0094 darrrrkvngnce1: i was thinking Jade and Dagney are the two characters who have quite a bit of affection for Ike. i wonder what 0095 brella: also, what classes is everyone in mg taking, that is what i really want to know 0096 doofusface: i bet itll be like. "hide and seek with the serial killer" 0097 knward2: Can we talk about Casey defending jade to Mary Beth? 0098 yuuhy: Speaking of the twins, my single favorite Jade moment this issue was her being like, 0099 yuuhy: "this place SMELLS, guillaume, because of your DECOMPOSING BOYFRIEND" 0100 macey: KNWARD 0101 darrrrkvngnce1: hey nick 0102 darrrrkvngnce1: great issue 0103 macey: im surprised yuuhy isn't talking about it 0104 nick: hey everyone 0105 doofusface: hullo 0106 yuuhy: Hi! Loved the issue! 0107 brella: macey, yuuhy was totes talking about it this morning 0108 macey: nick! what's up, this issue was tops 0109 brella: this was such a great issue, nick!! 0110 yuuhy: macey, know that i grabbed my face and was all smiles at that scene 0111 aaron: hellol. another home run today. 0112 knward2: hey! loved the issue as well! 0113 yuuhy: drew a heart around it with my finger 0114 nick: yeah, I love how many of you had already read the issue by 7am pacific 0115 brella: yuuhy and i wake up at 6 AM to read, i know that much 0116 nick: haha, that's awesome 0117 macey: the issue's up online at 9 my time and while i don't get to read it until the afternoon i DO check twitter when it comes out 0118 aaron: i ... coincidentally had today off of work. so that was my excuse. 0119 macey: just to see people reading it 0120 doofusface: i am here for Spoilers 0121 macey: mg fans are really good at not spoiling issues bc they just yell dramatically and ambiguously. 0122 darrrrkvngnce1: i'm the opposite 0123 yuuhy: it's not a morning glories day if it doesn't begin with squinting blearily at comixology 0124 brella: seriously, everyone shouts and swears vaguely, but never about anything specific, because spoilers 0125 brella: it's just a big line of "oh nooo" and "oh my goDD" and "WHAT," etc. 0126 knward3: I had an exam and then walked to my comic shop to pick it up at 2. 0127 yuuhy: haha remember when 38 came out and nobody could tell if our yelling was because something awful or amazing had ha 0128 macey: i have so many stories about people teasing me about mg and me getting the wrong idea 0129 brella: oh my god, macey, yes. memories 0130 macey: when 39 came out people were like "macey will be so upset" and they were referring to one panel of tuna, a single panel, that was rather happy 0131 darrrrkvngnce1: the dude at the comics store had just started reading MG and was like, "but i don't get how the time travel wo 0132 knward3: I've tried to get three people to read it and two of them gave up up after Brendan got killed by david. 0133 yuuhy: so literally page three 0134 nick: wow we lost them early! 0135 beth: to be fair if they cant handle that they probs cant take the rest of it 0136 knward3: Yes. I wanted to kiill both of them. They resumed later but I had to force them basically. 0137 beth: also hi! 0138 doofusface: i solemly swear to read it this summer. maybe. 0139 yuuhy: my bad he makes it all the way to page 11 0140 brella: rip brendan 0141 yuuhy: LISSI, 0142 knward3: rip. 0143 doofusface: what 0144 doofusface: do you really want me in on this material though. like REALLY. 0145 brella: hey, that's pretty damn good. 11 pages? kudos, brendan, you had a good run 0146 brella: he even kicked some dudes in the face 0147 knward3: My brother and I randomly say rip chad, rip brendan, and hisao all the time. 0148 brella: or maybe just one dude? it's been a while. 0149 doofusface: have you SEEN how brella's died from my lack of info 0150 brella: omg, i like that chad is on that list. he was that important 0151 macey: imagine, one day we'll probably get a brendan issue 0152 brella: and this is tangential, but i just want to say the writing on denise and toby was SO GOOD, oh my god 0153 yuuhy: yes!!! my favorite!!! 0154 brella: easily a highlight 0155 beth: oh god denise and toby 0156 yuuhy: so many snaps 0157 macey: turrible 0158 brella: turrible, turrible, turrible 0159 knward3: Maybe. My brother is really hung up about how Chad was nice and had an australian accent and then flipped his shit 0160 brella: the vitriol was so palpable 0161 nick: denise and toby will be around going forward, they were fun to write 0162 knward3: I cant wait for those two to finally find out Jun/hisao is actually good. 0163 beth: omg i'm so excited for more 0164 yuuhy: \o/ I have so much affection for them even though they are so mean. 0165 knward3: Glad to hear it. 0166 brella: yuuhy, what do you mean "even though," isn't that like, a criteria for you 0167 brella: criterion. whatever. 0168 doofusface: ^ 0169 yuuhy: Either mean or dead, I guess. 0170 beth: or both 0171 brella: or some great combination of both 0172 doofusface: like the twins 0173 yuuhy: yeah, yes, yeah. 0174 knward3: Anyone care to talk about how Guillame and Jade have kind of become friends. 0175 yuuhy: YES 0176 brella: knward, SAME 0177 beth: oh guillaue 0178 beth: *guillaume 0179 yuuhy: "of course i can read it all psh i'm not some normal" 0180 brella: and jade was so expressive in this issue. so many great faces 0181 knward3: Like everyone can just read those. 0182 beth: humble bragging to his kidnapping victim 0183 knward3: Yes. I love jade. So happy to see her again. 0184 yuuhy: I enjoyed Jade and Guillaume sharing their feelings. 0185 brella: and the whole, "is that why everyone's been trying to murder me?" "i--does this happen to you a lot?" "YES" 0186 beth: YES THAT PART 0187 knward3: It was nice and it's a pairing of truants and glories we hadnt seen before. 0188 knward3: That part! 0189 doofusface: that sounds adorable 0190 brella: and "does it have to be a virgin? please don't tell me that's in there" "that's not-- never mind" 0191 brella: i was hoping for jade and guillaume to become sort of pals ever since 34, i'm so happy 0192 macey: a normal week with jade 0193 yuuhy: I'm for some reason pleased that Denise and Toby go to get energy drinks together? 0194 knward3: That really is normal for jade. 0195 brella: guillaume referring to jun as "that oaf" and "that idiot" 0196 knward3: Replenish. 0197 brella: it was also interesting to have confirmation that not everyone's ~powers~ are necessarily the same 0198 brella: even though there's some intersection, jade can do things guillaume can't, etc. 0199 knward3: Also everyone knows Guillme and Jun/Hisao were together? Word travels fast at MGA. 0200 brella: RIGHT, HOW DID THEY EVEN FIND OUT 0201 macey: probably because of jun and guillaumes PASSIONATE GAY BOXING. 0202 beth: that might have been an indicator 0203 beth: guillaume wasnt really subtle in 33 0204 yuuhy: I assumed that they knew Guillaume was gay but I don't think they knew about Hisao? 0205 beth: my guess is it was just a rumor after his reaction to hisao's death? bc teenagers are teenagers 0206 macey: guillaume was probably yelling HISAO I LOVE YOU COME BACK TO ME loud enough for the whole gym to hear 0207 macey: he's a very passionate person 0208 knward3: Yeah. Jun was barely at the damn school before dying but yeah I imagine everyone knew about Guillame. the passion 0209 yuuhy: I don't see any greens in Jade's sandwich. Looks like bologna. 0210 yuuhy: Do you think Jade had Guillaume bring her hairspray? 0211 nick: for the record, i have no idea what is in the sandwich 0212 nick: that is the one mystery I cannot solve 0213 brella: that seems strangely appropriate 0214 brella: in morning glories, even the sandwiches are a mystery 0215 macey: in ten years someone will ask nick what is in the sandwich and when he says he doesn't know they'll be like SO YOU WERE MAKING EVERYTHING UP ALL ALONG!!! 0216 knward3: Which one do you lik nick? Mayo or miracle whip? 0217 brella: yes, nick, settle this dispute that divided us so before you got here 0218 beth: the real questions 0219 yuuhy: this is such a big responsibility 0220 yuuhy: "does this happen to you a lot?" "YES" 0221 yuuhy: this issue is such a delight. 0222 knward3: Poor Jade. I'm glad she's had her resolve about suicide. Honestly thanks having a character like that nick. 0223 beth: yeah jade's moment where she talks about realizing she wanted to live was so beautiful 0224 nick: thanks-- we've been wanting to get to that all season 0225 brella: yeah, really. my gosh. 0226 knward3: It brings back a lot of memories from high school and freshman year of college, Glad it was in there. 0227 knward3: I just realized I could have used my tumblr as my username when I kept losing my connection. 0228 nick: so, any other questions for me on this one? 0229 knward3: Can Jade's brother win a best brother award or atleast runner up to Hisao/Jun? 0230 macey: why is jade so cute 0231 knward3: That is not a question! Just poor timing! 0232 brella: possibly a dumb question, but did clarkson use her ability to compel mary beth to kill herself? 0233 knward3: Or was it just a command of sorts. 0234 brella: also, yes, why is jade so cute 0235 knward3: I mean request. 0236 yuuhy: ^ I'm guessing she used her power but that totally did not occur to me the first time through. 0237 nick: the clarkson mary beth scene will be very important going forward, i'll say that 0238 brella: because if she did, oh, hell, ow, that's. that's really. oh, no. ow. 0239 beth: yeah thinking about it that makes a lot of sense, but i also didnt guess that earlier 0240 beth: ooooooooh 0241 brella: ooooh. good to know 0242 knward3: So we now have instances of people bring people back from the dead and Zoe who seems to have just come back? 0243 darrrrkvngnce: hmmm . . . i wonder whether MB is a sacrifice that allows something to happen for Jade 0244 darrrrkvngnce: maybe all the missing parents are, in a way 0245 macey: i didn't guess it until i read the study hall. which made me feel REAL SILLY 0246 brella: oh did they talk about it in study hall? lol oops, i haven't read it yet 0247 brella: i should. do that, probably 0248 knward3: When you put it like that I would argue that Mrs. Clarkson/Casey had to have made her kill herself. 0249 knward3: Waaaaaaiiiit. 0250 knward3: The Hisao switched bodeies with Jun and Jade's prayer. Are they related in some wa? 0251 macey: i remember when 34 came out people thought jade had been her dead mom the whole time 0252 knward3: not the same of course but maybe it kind of just works in a ask for what you want way. 0253 macey: yuuhy was CONVINCED. 0254 yuuhy: They both have the blue light thing that happens when they use their powers, but I don't think one affected the� 0255 darrrrkvngnce: nick -- i have a question. does Guillaume actually KNOW what the requirements for someone to be a sacrifice are� 0256 knward3: Good question. 0257 nick: i think that's part of the fun with all the truants- what they know vs. what they think they know 0258 brella: i remember that too, macey, and everyone was so panicked 0259 yuuhy: then there’s what we think we know based on what the characters think they know 0260 macey: I'M HERE 0261 beth: also why is guillaume so certain that he can read the full file? 0262 knward3: I feel like the truants are sophmores, they know a little more than our feeshman glories but they still dont k 0263 beth: when he knows that it is selective in the first place 0264 brella: ooh i hadn't thought of that beth 0265 yuuhy: well the files look blank to people who can't read them, so maybe there aren't any blank spaces? 0266 nick: there's been a little confusion on that, which is my fault 0267 knward3: Jade is failing the tests because she keeps saying silver streaks in the sky right? I'm sorry if that should be 0268 brella: and casey can read them, too, right? 0269 nick: there are parts of the files that ARE readable to anyone. that's why daramount can read them, for instance 0270 nick: but then there are invisible parts to most of us 0271 knward3: And Hodge. 0272 nick: so Jun is reading the same bit Hodge or Nine did 0273 knward3: Hunter cant read them it seems/ 0274 nick: you can take this all the way back to three, with Nine and Dagney (who can read like Hodge) 0275 darrrrkvngnce: is it the author of the files who decides what's visible or invisible? 0276 darrrrkvngnce: i mean, that's what i'd guess based on Isabel's card 0277 nick: I think I can say that, yeah 0278 darrrrkvngnce: and The Answer 0279 beth: oh okay so it's not like a magic folder that fills up if you can read more -- there are literal blank pages 0280 macey: it JUST occured to me that there must be a connection between the files and the books in he library. 0281 macey: *the 0282 nick: definitely a connection there, yes 0283 nick: so, I gotta run, unfortunately 0284 brella: i've always wondered if there are maybe sections that, say, even hodge can't read, but only the headmaster can 0285 darrrrkvngnce: is the invisible writing limited to paper, or can it also be on anything? 0286 nick: it can be on anything 0287 darrrrkvngnce: cool. 0288 brella: ooh. 0289 macey: if i drew an invisible message on hunters forehead while he slept would that be possible 0290 nick: haha 0291 knward3: Talk to you next time! 0292 doofusface: gbye sir 0293 nick: next issue is (finally) an Irina issue 0294 brella: thanks for coming as always, nick! this was an excellent issue 0295 brella: WHOA 0296 beth: !!!!!!!!!!!! 0297 brella: !!!!! 0298 yuuhy: IRINA!!! 0299 knward3: Thank you! 0300 darrrrkvngnce: thanks for dropping by Nick. great issue; can't wait for the next one. 0301 nick: sets up big stuff for season 3 0302 brella: OH BOY 0303 macey: insert that gif of elmo on fire here 0304 nick: which we should (hopefully) have more news on next month 0305 knward3: Oh man. 8 more issues I forgot. 0306 beth: i'm super super excited for the next issue 0307 brella: i'm worry about macey i hope she survives 0308 yuuhy: Thank you for coming and clarifying stuff for us! 0309 nick: 5 more issues! 0310 brella: and does not become a ghost 0311 knward3: 5?! 0312 knward3: YES! 0313 nick: s2 will end at 50 0314 yuuhy: i can't wait to yell ambiguously about next issue before macey reads it 0315 brella: oh, damn, that is!!! not that many!!!!! we are so close 0316 beth: its been so long what will the exposure do to her 0317 brella: i hope she crashes the towerball tournament. or casey's party. or anything, and everything. 0318 beth: all of the above 0319 macey: next month 0320 yuuhy: i hope she's picked up many cooking skills from mr n 0321 knward3: If she ruine anything I'll be happy. 0322 beth: maybe she can use flatware 0323 beth: she'll be the perfect party guest now 0324 macey: we can't teach irina to cook she'll have too much power 0325 brella: idk, she probably got really good at cooking squirrels when she was in the foods 0326 yuuhy: in the foods 0327 brella: assuming fortunato and ian weren't like, sneaking her food 0328 brella: tHE WOODS. 0329 brella: SHUT UP YUUHY 0330 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0331 yuuhy: you're so mean to me 0332 yuuhy: almost as mean as this series 0333 brella: look who's talking!!! 0334 nick: thanks for all the nice words about the issue btw! 0335 beth: thanks for coming!!! today's issue was amazing and i can't wait for the next one!! 0336 macey: ahh bye nick! thanks for making us all suffer you're the best 0337 yuuhy: thank /you/ for this issue. it was such a good one, aaah. 0338 nick: bye all 0339 brella: thanks for coming and talking about it! 0340 knward3: bye! 0341 brella: and writing it. you know that thing. 0342 macey: OKAY NOW THAT NICK IS GONE TWO THINGS 0343 brella: i'm sorry yuuhy, i do love you, i hope you know that 0344 yuuhy: the "does this happen to you a lot" "YES" is so cute 0345 doofusface: she l i e s 0346 macey: first of all the chat ends at 10 0347 yuuhy: brella whom do you love more me or andres 0348 brella: andres 0349 beth: jade's eyes are so big and happy looking this issue its so adorable omggggg 0350 brella: sorry boo 0351 yuuhy: sigh that's fair 0352 macey: SECOND was there anything between nick's "fun ith all the truants" and my "i'm here" bc my chat cut out 0353 knward3: That's cool. If this ends at 10 I might actually study for my exam. 0354 doofusface: barely anything 0355 brella: i don't THINK so but i'll go check, macey 0356 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, beth, i was thinking there was almost an anime-type look to several of the panels this issue 0357 darrrrkvngnce: (tbh, i didn't like it.) 0358 beth: her eyes were very anime omg 0359 kelso: yeah i noticed that, too 0360 kelso: starting seeing it last issue 0361 kelso: hey guys! 0362 beth: they were like sparkling 0363 yuuhy: Thank you for coming and clarifying 0364 yuuhy: wait no 0365 yuuhy: it didn't copy 0366 kelso: mhm a little distracting 0367 brella: yes there was macey i grabbed it 0368 yuuhy: brella and i each said something between nick and you 0369 yuuhy: ok 0370 brella: just like two lines but 0371 yuuhy: Heyyyy, Joe's here! 0372 brella: whaaaaat! 0373 macey: ahhh thank, can i have them? im hungry for lines 0374 knward3: I didnt notice. All I've really noticed is the art has canged little by little recently, but Joe said that was ha� 0375 kelso: look who made it! ^_^ 0376 joe_eisma: hi! was just checking to see if anyone was still here 0377 beth: hey joe!! 0378 darrrrkvngnce: hey joe! thanks for another awesome issue! 0379 knward3: Hey Joe. 0380 doofusface: hola joe 0381 brella: yes let me see if i can. figure out how to pm on here, macey 0382 joe_eisma: hello 0383 macey: you just missed nick but we are here!! 0384 macey: thank you for making jade adorbs 0385 beth: really jade was so spectacularly cute 0386 brella: joe i'm happy you're here because i wanted to yell about how great all of the expressions were in this issue 0387 brella: especially jade's 0388 joe_eisma: aw, thank you 0389 joe_eisma: well, i really pushed the style change a bit further with this issue. 0390 kelso: also was it specifically stated that guillaume was to be the only one shirtless? because i noticed that 0391 kelso: wasn't sure if it was something you just decided to DO or 0392 kelso: i just had to ask 0393 knward3: I enjoyed that. 0394 joe_eisma: hahaha 0395 joe_eisma: i did that for you guys 0396 joe_eisma: i figured shirtless guillaume would be well received 0397 kelso: joe XD 0398 macey: I WAS ABOUT TO SAY. thanks for shirtless guillaume. you know us so well. he looks more like zac efron than ever 0399 kelso: i had a feeling 0400 beth: thank you 0401 kelso: yesss zac efron that's who he looks like 0402 kelso: i was trying to place it 0403 brella: you're so kind to us 0404 joe_eisma: well you guys are the best! 0405 beth: cute jade and shirtless guillaume 0406 knward3: I enjoyed Jun's angry face when he slammed that kids head into a locker as well. 0407 kelso: yes yes 0408 joe_eisma: i figured jade deserved to at least look cute after all the bad stuff she's gone through 0409 brella: poor toby 0410 brella: turrible 0411 kelso: I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE KIDS WERE TALKING SHIT 0412 joe_eisma: hahaha i loved the 'turrible' lines 0413 kelso: WITH JUN AND GUILLAUME RIGHT THERE 0414 joe_eisma: i know, right? some nerve 0415 brella: i love it 0416 kelso: i wanted to slam them into the locker myself 0417 knward3: It's nice seeing the many faces of Jade. 0418 beth: i love how her closing line is "replenish" there was just so much palpable sass 0419 joe_eisma: haha 0420 kelso: i loved the bit between her and guillaume "does this happen to you a lot?" "YES!" 0421 yuuhy: FAVORITE 0422 brella: like you could just HEAR all of the totally unnecessary emphasis they were putting on certain words 0423 brella: BEST LINE 0424 macey: do you think toby and denise just drop verbs like that all the time 0425 yuuhy: also his face when he asks that 0426 macey: doing homework. "ARTICULATE" 0427 yuuhy: I love how in sync denise and toby are 0428 beth: i want to see them comment on all the school gossip 0429 brella: they need their own column in the answer 0430 beth: they could run like a whole program 0431 beth: YES 0432 yuuhy: They probably play Towerball really well together 0433 joe_eisma: so glad to see these reactions. i knew we had a good one on our hands when i was proofing it for the printer! 0434 macey: walking in the courtyard. "EXCERCISE." 0435 darrrrkvngnce: the Statler and Waldorf of MGA. 0436 kelso: i'd love to see what they have to say about ian 0437 darrrrkvngnce: but more pithy. 0438 joe_eisma: hahaha YES STATLER AND WALDORF 0439 yuuhy: i was a lot more scared of this issue than i needed to be 0440 macey: please give me an entire issue of people talking shit about ian. 0441 brella: omg, that's perfect 0442 beth: please 0443 kelso: i'm glad we finally learned what happened with jade's mon 0444 kelso: *mom 0445 brella: except fortunato. fortunato, ian apologist to the end 0446 beth: yfip 0447 kelso: or we have a better idea 0448 yuuhy: yeah, picking up on a cliffhanger from 11 episodes ago, yowza 0449 yuuhy: issues 0450 kelso: an entire issue about people shit-talking ian 0451 joe_eisma: yeah, i'll say i was just as surprised about her mom when i first read the script 0452 kelso: i like it 0453 joe_eisma: didn't see that coming 0454 brella: people giving like the regina george monologue about ian except it's like, one time, i punched him in the face. 0455 macey: when i was looking back at 26 i sort of predicted this but i didn't predict her reaction to what happened. 0456 beth: yeah this was all way unexpected 0457 knward3: Me neither. Especially since the scene right before the accident. 0458 brella: yeah i was. surprised by how much we learned, actually 0459 kelso: man i thought her mom was a sweetheart 0460 kelso: and she really isn't.... 0461 kelso: jade said such great things about her so 0462 yuuhy: she probably was before 0463 knward3: Maybe the place they go really is that great. Or maybe Jade's mom is just that cold a personto things she cant un� 0464 brella: casey sticking up for her was so!!!! heart eyes 0465 kelso: yeah, before she let superstitions get the best of her 0466 macey: jade/casey is so real everyone 0467 brella: canon af 0468 kelso: man casey probably went in like "yes! i finally get to meet the amazing woman jade would talk about years ago" 0469 macey: GONNA BE REAL FUN WHEN JADE REALIZES CASEY P MUCH KILLED HER MOM. 0470 yuuhy: i mean then casey has jade's mom kill herself so like 0471 kelso: and then she got this version of the woman 0472 yuuhy: YEAHHHH 0473 brella: YEAH MACEY I KEEP THINKING ABOUT THAT AND STRESSING 0474 joe_eisma: dun dun dunnnnn 0475 darrrrkvngnce: i wonder if Irina sees Ike similarly to how MB sees Jade after the resurrection. 0476 macey: WE'RE ALL HAVING SO MUCH FUN, HERE, IN MORNING GLORIES. 0477 beth: RIGHT 0478 yuuhy: this is how i like my otps though, tbh. this is how i like 'em. 0479 joe_eisma: haha 0480 brella: F-FRIENDSHIP..... 0481 brella: THE MG WAY 0482 beth: all this time jade has been blaming herself too for her mom too 0483 yuuhy: ha ha sob 0484 brella: i should have put big air quotes around that "friendship" 0485 kelso: well i mean it isn't her fault but i don't think it's casey's either. she didn't WANT her to die, she gave her an� 0486 kelso: one that would've benefitted her entire family! 0487 knward3: That is truly sad. 0488 joe_eisma: also, i know he's not here, but since upguntha mentioned it on twitter--that IS gribbs at towerball practice 0489 kelso: but she was selfish and killed herself instead 0490 joe_eisma: he has a new post gunshot wound to the head haircut 0491 brella: yeah i liked gribbs's new hairdo 0492 yuuhy: ah, i think you were not here when we theorized that casey commanded her to kill herself with her power 0493 brella: or lack thereof 0494 kelso: i'd never put those words together in any instance but this 0495 joe_eisma: haha 0496 macey: gribbs is so sure this hot new look will win abraham back 0497 joe_eisma: hahahaha 0498 brella: he looks so confident 0499 kelso: oh yeah i wasn't here for that, that makes sense too 0500 beth: he'll show up in morocco a changed man 0501 beth: theres no way ol abe will reject him then 0502 joe_eisma: haha 0503 beth: wow rereading 34 knowing that they think their mom killed herself changes the nuance of like every line 0504 brella: yEAh.... 0505 yuuhy: oh geez, i need to reread this entire series really 0506 yuuhy: so much has happened recently 0507 macey: i was thinking that jade's behavior in previous flashbacks makes SO MUCH MORE SENSE after this. 0508 brella: i feel like this issue is going to totally change how a lot of previous jade issues read, damn 0509 beth: yeah thats my plan 0510 beth: yeah it really really does 0511 joe_eisma: yessss, excellent 0512 beth: like i would probably also set things on fire if this happened to me 0513 brella: yeah i gotta do a reread too. you can only vicariously reread it through friends so many times 0514 macey: shout out to the ellsworths dog, back at it again after 44 issues 0515 knward3: Yeah. a review is needed. 0516 brella: i knew you would notice the dog, macey 0517 joe_eisma: haha yes! the dog 0518 joe_eisma: i had to flip back to issue one to make sure i got the dog right 0519 joe_eisma: i basically keep a compendium open next to me the entire time i'm drawing lately 0520 brella: leave it to nick 0521 kelso: i'm fipping through the issue again and i hope that jade continues to make her mom's cookies well into the fut 0522 joe_eisma: that whole montage sequence--the montage of sad--nick left that all up to me. haha 0523 kelso: "focus on the shooting stars, little me. also here, have one of mom's cookies <3" 0524 darrrrkvngnce: it would be hilarious if Nick and George RR Martin traded compendiums and finished each other's works. 0525 joe_eisma: basically just said 'draw some panels of her mom being shitty' 0526 darrrrkvngnce: at least we'd figure out what's in the sandwich 0527 brella: "the montage of sad" 0528 macey: "i always knew game of thrones needed more time travel", nick whispers to himself 0529 joe_eisma: 0530 kelso: her mom was def shitty a+ 0531 beth: 0532 brella: yeah that montage was heartbreaking 0533 yuuhy: it's a really good montage of sad 0534 beth: i was definitely sad so it did the job 0535 joe_eisma: well thank you 0536 kelso: yeah and it's a quality sandwich! guillaume knows his way around the kitchen 0537 brella: unless he somehow found a way to order it from bay area food sensation, ike's sandwiches 0538 joe_eisma: haha 0539 yuuhy: francie told us to make mcr references in chat so i think you all should know that "helena" is an extremely this 0540 kelso: secret's out 0541 kelso: no one knows how he gets them 0542 kelso: but he does 0543 kelso: and people will pay top dollar 0544 yuuhy: an extremely jade song in general really 0545 brella: that is a real sandwich chain that exists here, i just want everyone to know 0546 beth: i dont know if i would trust any sandwich ike makes 0547 kelso: cuz all the cafeteria sandwiches are prepared by gribbs 0548 yuuhy: i still haven't been to ike's 0549 brella: yuuhy, what. we need to go. it's amazing 0550 brella: and i normally never endorse anything with ike in the name. 0551 darrrrkvngnce: well, doesn't Abraham own the restaurant in 26 with like the scallops in a pinot grigio reduction? 0552 yuuhy: ok tumblr user ikeisms 0553 kelso: what about mike&ikes? 0554 brella: yeah that's right, eisenhower, take that 0555 darrrrkvngnce: ike prolly grew up on some good sammies! 0556 brella: mike&ikes are not real candy, everyone knows that. 0557 beth: wow harsh 0558 kelso: still tasty tho 0559 brella: yeah if you like things that are terrible 0560 brella: (i'm kidding) 0561 kelso: thaaanks brella XD 0562 joe_eisma: so did nick give you guys any good bits about 46? 0563 yuuhy: just "irina issue" 0564 macey: and then we all yelled 0565 joe_eisma: wow, how stingy of him! 0566 beth: sums it up 0567 joe_eisma: haha 0568 darrrrkvngnce: he gave us all of them, so if you wanted to tell us everything also i'm sure Nick would be fine with it. ;) 0569 joe_eisma: hahahaha 0570 brella: and then there was a wall of exclamation marks 0571 beth: he also hinted that clarkson and mary beth's conversation would be significant later 0572 joe_eisma: 46 is so much fun. irina kicking ass is my new favorite to draw 0573 darrrrkvngnce: yay!!!!! 0574 beth: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0575 yuuhy: how would you rate how painful/appalling the next issue is 0576 joe_eisma: and i fully expect some meltdowns from the last page 0577 joe_eisma: 8.6 on the painful scale. haha 0578 brella: LOVE THOSE MELTDOWNS 0579 beth: wowza 0580 brella: oh 8.6 isn't so bad by mg standards 0581 macey: that's so exact 0582 darrrrkvngnce: a full 10 from the Ukrainian judge. 0583 beth: what's a 10 0584 beth: issue 33? 0585 joe_eisma: yeah, that's fair 0586 joe_eisma: haha 0587 macey: 33 is still the biggest last page to me 0588 yuuhy: AUGH OW yes that's a good 10 0589 brella: no, 33 is approximately a 105820.7 0590 macey: remember the first time you read 33 0591 darrrrkvngnce: 33 is the blinding of Tuna? 0592 brella: me? or yuuhy? 0593 macey: that's 35 0594 beth: no it's when we find out hisao is actually dead 0595 macey: and i mean in general, to everyone 0596 brella: because i don't remember the first time i read it. i think i mut have blacked it out 0597 beth: rip 0598 beth: yeah wow the day issue 33 came out................that sure was a day 0599 joe_eisma: well, i need to run--glad i was able to catch some of you! 0600 brella: don't make us go down that road again, macey 0601 joe_eisma: i need to go draw ike being a jerk. haha 0602 brella: ah yes. 0603 macey: GOOD TO SEE YOU JOE thanks for coming!! 0604 beth: thanks for stopping by!! 0605 macey: the ike in his natural habitat 0606 brella: thanks for coming joe!! happy you were able to make it! 0607 joe_eisma: thank you all so much for reading! 0608 beth: and thanks for a great issue!!!!! 0609 darrrrkvngnce: thanks for another great issue, Joe, and for swinging by! 0610 yuuhy: thanks for coming! 0611 brella: this was a standout issue, 0612 joe_eisma: see you next time! 0613 brella: okay now that joe is gone 0614 brella: here are the lines you missed, macey http 0615 macey: THANKS 0616 brella: UR WELC 0617 knward3: Bye guys. Mayo forever! 0618 beth: have a good night! 0619 yuuhy: out on fighting words 0620 darrrrkvngnce: whose ass do y'all think Irina will be kicking? 0621 yuuhy: oooh good question 0622 brella: miracle whip's 0623 beth: oh god 0624 brella: definitely miracle whip's ass. 0625 macey: bye!! 0626 beth: i agree miracle whip nee to go down 0627 brella: or, guillaume's team 0628 beth: *needs 0629 macey: WHY DO YOU ALL HATE MIRACLE WHIP. WHY DO I EVEN ASSOCIATE WITH YOU PEOPLE 0630 beth: oh god that would be amazing BUT ALSO SAD BC IRINA AGAINST GUILLAUME 0631 macey: maybe mr n if she is not out. if she is i hope she is kicking everyone. 0632 beth: the name itself is just gross ok 0633 beth: IAN 0634 macey: that is not a bad thing beth that is just how irina shows her deep appreciation for sports 0635 brella: seriously it sounds like something daramount stores with her regular whip 0636 beth: please kick ian 0637 darrrrkvngnce: i'd love to see the Irina-Isabel throwdown, though Irina-Casey would be great too 0638 yuuhy: I have no opinion on miracle whip 0639 brella: oh my god, maybe irina and casey will ACTUALLY MEET 0640 brella: ...nah, dreaming too big 0641 beth: that'd be way too much 0642 yuuhy: m-maybe in the season finale.... 0643 macey: we're all going to be so disappointed when irina is still locked up with mr n and doesn't meet anyone 0644 yuuhy: but she's wearing school things!!! 0645 yuuhy: she has to go to school!!! 0646 beth: she'll still be like an image on our pages though 0647 macey: the school probably gave her new clothes though! 0648 brella: it looks like the same shirt she was wearing in 31 0649 beth: that's all i want 0650 brella: i mean without colors it's hard to be sure but it looks p similar 0651 yuuhy: i thought in 31 she was wearing a plain shirt with no logo? 0652 beth: i would guess they'd give her a few changes too 0653 brella: what could be so painful about an irina issue? is she going to 8.6-style kill someone?? 0654 yuuhy: but i've not read it in a long time so what do i know 0655 macey: im surprised joe didn't give her that haircut he wated 0656 macey: *wanted 0657 macey: maybe more beloved pets die 0658 brella: i am too macey!!! i'm so disappoint 0659 darrrrkvngnce: maybe she's the one who's offed. 0660 beth: NO 0661 yuuhy: NO 0662 brella: nO 0663 brella: i just checked 31 and her shirt has a lil flower logo 0664 beth: i can never gauge what pain will come next though they always outdo it 0665 yuuhy: ohh 0666 macey: maybe zoe will come back and return the kill 0667 macey: beth will be so torn 0668 yuuhy: that's like beth's ideal though 0669 beth: honestly 0670 brella: seriously 0671 beth: zoe and irina would interact again!!!!!!!!!!! 0672 macey: okay then beth will be happy 0673 macey: that's actually good. let's have zoe stab irina 0674 beth: even if it means death again what a way to go 0675 brella: what if that's just their thing. they can only appear together if one of them kills the other 0676 brella: neither can live while the other survives. for more than a few issues anyway 0677 yuuhy: zoe potter 0678 macey: au where zoe and irina are highlanders 0679 brella: voldirina 0680 yuuhy: wow of course macey misses the reference and goes /highlander/ 0681 macey: don't judge me i love highlander 0682 brella: typical macey 0683 darrrrkvngnce: i could get behind Irina with a sword and a kilt 0684 macey: do we have any serious speculation for 46, though 0685 brella: what's the tagline for it again 0686 macey: "independent study", i believe 0687 brella: hmmm 0688 beth: hmmmm 0689 yuuhy: why can there be only one in highlander anyway 0690 macey: 47'S IS "FIELD TRIP" AND I'M VERY CONCERNED ABOUT IT. 0691 brella: IDK BASED ON THE PREVIEW JOE POSTED FROM 47 IT LOOKS LIKE IT MIGHT BE KIND OF A HOOT 0692 brella: it looks like an av club field trip 0693 beth: was that the hunter pic 0694 beth: omg 0695 brella: yes 0696 beth: double date *u* 0697 yuuhy: i like how this issue is "she's gone" and the very beginning is like "haha! she is the opposite of gone!" 0698 brella: and ian. 0699 yuuhy: ugh ian 0700 brella: throwing it all off 0701 brella: independent study could maybe refer to what irina's doing with mr. n 0702 macey: let's take a field trip out to the place where ian will hopefully be murdered 0703 beth: that's my guess yeah 0704 brella: but like, i hesitate to use nick's intentionally vague taglines as a jumping off point 0705 beth: they can just go somewhere drop ian off then come back 0706 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, i looking foward to finding out more about mr. n 0707 macey: drop ian off on a deserted island 0708 brella: that;s the whole field trip. go into the woods, lose ian, come back 0709 brella: quadruple high five 0710 brella: ...hsit that's cute 0711 brella: the av club having their own special high five process 0712 brella: i 0713 brella: alright i'm off, it';s dinnertime here. thanks for hosting the chat macey!! 0714 macey: i'm listening to ambling alp and how much do you want to bet there's creepy foreshadowing in those lyrics. 0715 macey: OKAY HAVE A GOOD NIGHT 0716 brella: I THINK ABOUT THAT ALL THE TIME 0717 brella: i can't wait for hunter to become the headmaster so i can make a sinister graphic with those lyrics 0718 brella: someday... 0719 macey: he's sticking up for himself alright 0720 yuuhy: guys what if hunter is not the headmaster 0721 darrrrkvngnce: i'll rolling out as well. have a great night, y'all. replenish. 0722 yuuhy: replenish! 0723 beth: yuuhy dont say such things 0724 macey: replenish 0725 macey: seriously though what if the headmaster is just toby or something 0726 beth: he could be anyone 0727 yuuhy: i hope albert comes back soon 0728 yuuhy: i'm very curious about albert 0729 macey: what is UP with albert 0730 doofusface: oh whoops forgot 0731 doofusface: i was on here 0732 yuuhy: lissi, 0733 doofusface: >was actually being productive 0734 doofusface: 1.5 pages left kill me 0735 doofusface: yes yuuhy 0736 yuuhy: i can't wait until you actually read morning glories and think you know things and get confused 0737 doofusface: oh no i Know i will get confused 0738 doofusface: i am always confused 0739 macey: what do you think the moral of morning glories is 0740 doofusface: kill or kill 0741 doofusface: probably 0742 beth: thats not that inaccurate 0743 beth: i dont think i could even say a moral 0744 doofusface: i just do fanart 0745 doofusface: WELL 0746 doofusface: if we're talkin like 0747 doofusface: old school warrior code here 0748 beth: i still cant ever describe the series to people 0749 doofusface: considering all i know which isnt a lot 0750 doofusface: killing bc u had a friend die is a valid moral 0751 doofusface: so yknow. 0752 doofusface: it Could be 0753 macey: i feel like i could maybe describe it but it'd be innaccurate and long winded probs 0754 yuuhy: sad and gay 0755 yuuhy: VIOLENT sad and gay 0756 doofusface: so like greece and rome 0757 beth: with lots of allusions to religion and science and also everything 0758 yuuhy: so like greece and rome 0759 doofusface: ...so like greece and rome 0760 beth: yes 0761 yuuhy: more time travel 0762 doofusface: greece and rome au of back to the future? 0763 beth: what if they time traveled to greece and rome 0764 doofusface: ^ 0765 macey: we need a magic school bus-esque ay 0766 macey: *au, where the time travel is fun and not stressful 0767 yuuhy: i bet casey's having a lot of fun 0768 beth: zoe and caleb and walid are all chilling in morocco what could be more fun than that 0769 yuuhy: wait ok so i don't really understand the logic of why jun kidnapped jade 0770 yuuhy: because the reason he chose her and not one of the guards was because of the specialness requirement?? 0771 yuuhy: but he doesn't know jade is special?? 0772 macey: hmm 0773 macey: yeah that's true. maybe he thinks from the paper she's JUST SPECIAL ENOUGH, or something 0774 yuuhy: this sacrifice thing is so fullmetal alchemist 0775 doofusface: maybe knowing is his specialty 0776 yuuhy: jun's not special 0777 doofusface: >reminder that i know NOTHING 0778 doofusface: >take nothing i say seriously 0779 beth: oh jun 0780 yuuhy: jun's just a useless turd 0781 doofusface: snort 0782 beth: what an angry oaf 0783 yuuhy: he's good at sports 0784 macey: (psst the chat is over in eight minutes IT WENT SO FAST) 0785 yuuhy: i wonder how howard is doing 0786 macey: jun is just so angry always 0787 yuuhy: if denise and toby are top towerball players, they might have been in jun's circle? 0788 macey: GOD. HOWARD. i'm still disappointed nick didn't use towerball to bring back jun's old friends. 0789 beth: rmr when he was sweet and caring and wanted to spare hisao 0790 beth: what a boy 0791 macey: mmmmaybe? i feel like they'd act differently if they actually hung with him 0792 beth: maybe theyre like in diff athlete crowds that sometimes mix 0793 macey: the Jock Crowd 0794 macey: god. does mga have a nerd crowd? a hipster crowd? a goth crowd? 0795 beth: i'm so curious about the social structure at mga 0796 macey: what do they consider the glories and truants to be? the Weird Crowd? 0797 yuuhy: i wonder what is used to write the invisible stuff 0798 yuuhy: like can you use a normal pen and just nobody can see it? 0799 yuuhy: can you write invisibly in blood? 0800 beth: yeah like can it be anything? as long as its like being used by someone ~special? 0801 macey: i think the invisible stuff may be a mind thing....so i wonder if you can use anything 0802 yuuhy: how much of the writing we've seen is actually invisible? 0803 macey: SHIT IMAGINE IF ONLY JADE COULD SEE WHAT MEGAN WROTE IN 3 0804 beth: oh god 0805 yuuhy: yeah that's what i'm thinking!! but also not that useful info lol 0806 macey: i miss megan 0807 macey: free megan 2015 0808 beth: megan 0809 beth: she really needs to come back i worry so much 0810 macey: screw free jade and free fortunato. let's bring back megan. she's been trapped longer! 0811 yuuhy: why is she bald 0812 macey: maybe megan is just a punk 0813 yuuhy: do they shave her hair for her? 0814 yuuhy: WHY CAN'T SHE SPEAK ENGLISH ANYMORE 0815 beth: REALLY 0816 beth: what have they done to her 0817 yuuhy: or what did she do to herself 0818 macey: i just like megan bc she loves her cool sister jade a lot 0819 beth: i dont know if i actually even really want to know 0820 yuuhy: welp welp this is it 0821 beth: she couldve locked herself in there 0822 yuuhy: good night macey 0823 macey: oh no it is ending time 0824 yuuhy: i'm going to watch lost 0825 beth: good night!! 0826 macey: friends......good night 0827 macey: yuuhy i can't wait to see you react to the rest of lost it will be amazing 0828 macey: GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE Category:MG tinychats Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick